The present disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus which forms an image.
Image formation apparatuses include ones which use an electrophotographic method. For example, an image formation apparatus using the electrophotographic method exposes a substantially uniformly-charged surface of a photosensitive drum to form an electrostatic latent image, develops the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image, and transfers the toner image to a recording medium. Then, a cleaning blade scrapes off the toner remaining on the photosensitive drum without being transferred (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-219367.